The Last of Breaths
by Lily-Audrielle Evans
Summary: Renee is Harry's girlfriend. Naturally, he is upset that she will sacrifice herself. You have to listen to My Last Breath by Evanescence to totally get it. Rated T just in case some people don't like the concepts of this fic.


A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY, HERMIONE, RON, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER EXCEPT RENEE!

If you listen to the Evanescence song My Last Breath, you get it. It is a very awesome song.

"Don't let me go," Renee whispered to Harry Potter, her friend and lover. "I can't stay forever."

"Why not?" Harry asked, pulling her closer as they stood on the balcony. The seventeen-year-old students stared at the lake.

Recently, Harry had met Tom Riddle's granddaughter, Renee Black. She had been found to be the only possible downfall of Lord Voldemort, but she had not tried to murder him yet. The girl had black hair and eyes.

"I only came to say that Grandfather is going to be in Hogsmeade tonight," Renee told the boy. "I am not afraid. It's the only way you'll all be free." Harry's heart stopped. "I love you." He was silent. "Harry?" She received no answer. "Can you hear me?" He still did not answer. "Can you still feel me here? This is our last night together. Remember it." Harry squeezed the girl tighter in his arms. "These are my last breaths," she mused. He kissed her neck as she thought about pending doom.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"It's easier to be inside myself to think about it," she sighed. "Safer." She leaned into him. "And, as always, all of my thoughts are of you." Harry ignored it as Renee looked out over the glassy, ice-covered lake. She began to silently allow tears to roll down her face. Why did the man she loved act as if this weren't happening? "You know what I'll miss the most?" she asked, as she turned to face him and leaned against his chest. "The winter. Winter, when everything is fragile and delicate." She kissed his face. "In the winter, go to the Forbidden Forest where we first met at the hollow tree. I will be in it." She kissed one of his slow falling tears. "I know you hear me, Harry. I know you understand. I can taste it," she kissed another tear, "in your tears." She kissed his forehead. "Harry, I know you want to just wish this all away, but after tonight, you will not have me. I just wish that there were a way to leave you without hurting you. I know that we both just want this to be a dream." She kissed him once more and left him standing on the balcony.

Harry woke, from a dream of kissing Renee that one last time, to Ron Weasley, his best friend, jumping on his bed.

"Harry! Guess what, Harry?"

"What, Ron?" Harry asked, putting his glasses on.

"Voldemort's gone! For Good! It's in the _Daily Prophet_! Some girl killed him in Hogsmeade!" Ron danced around the room. "Isn't it wonderful, Harry?" He looked at Harry. "Harry?" Harry closed his eyes as Hermione Granger wandered into the room.

"Harry, what's wrong? Voldemort's dead!" Hermione exclaimed, as she moved a pair of Ron's underwear to sit down on his bed.

"It was Renee," he said. "I dreamed about our last kiss. I prayed that I could just stay there." He sighed. "But I woke up and knew that she isn't here. No one is."

Harry pushed aside his homework. He had done every bit he had gotten the night he got it for a week; he had not procrastinated since Renee had died. Now, since he was done, he could only reflect on what he could have done to save her.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from the fire to the doorway. He could hardly believe that Renee stood in the doorway.

"Renee, I…" he stood and ran to her to hug her, but his arms passed right through her.

"I am dead, Harry," she whispered, holding up her hands. "You need to sleep, or you'll die of exhaustion. Say good-night to the past. Don't be afraid." She looked back behind her shoulder. "I have to go. Mistress Death is calling me. Good-bye."

"Renee?" Harry stared at her as she faded into the darkness, becoming black. "Renee? Were you holding your last breath to talk to me before you left? You were right," Harry said to the darkness as he lay down on the sofa nearest the fire. "It is safer to be in your own mind. If all your thoughts were of me, then why are all mine of the sweet light you brought me?" Harry slipped a knife out of his pillowcase and drew it close to his arm. "And now…" He sighed. "It ends here tonight."

**A/N: **Please review! I think I might write a Renee/Harry fic later, but only with lots of reviews. And if you don't know the song, find out how to hear it to understand the story better.


End file.
